1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a firearm and an accessory for a firearm, in particular a gun corresponding to the preamble clause of Claim 1 and to AT 508 316 of the applicant, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,677, the contents of which are incorporated into the content of this present application by reference in their entirety as if set forth herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Such gun which was already previously known has a receiver which is fully able to function and with which it is possible, in a simple manner and without dismantling the receiver, to attach shell-like accessory parts to it that lie on the exterior of the receiver by means of which it becomes possible for users with hands that are larger or structured differently to carry out a special adaptation of the size and shape of the receiver for their needs.
The measures that are proposed in the referenced documents have proven themselves and have also stood up to rough operation in practice, but there is demand to continue the most essential replacement part that is provided in the rear of the receiver up to the upper edge of the grip, in order to form a smooth and transition-free surface in the area of the hand between the thumb and forefinger during the use of the gun. Because of the special shape of this area and the extremely restricted spatial relationships in the upper area of the rear edge of the receiver immediately behind and below the action, such a formation is not provided with the cited prior art. The prior art accessory part ends lower in the area where it is secured by a pin.
It is the problem of the invention, then, to provide a receiver or an accessory part that also fulfills this need and, in so doing, is nevertheless light and easy to install and possesses the necessary mechanical stability.